One True Fivesome
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Yes, it's here, my collection of a hundred 100 word oneshots of the pairing ACGSZ!
1. Chapter 1

"Lemonade! Get your freshly made lemonade here!" Zack hollered, catching the attention of Cloud who was passing by.

"Sure, I'll have a glass," he said.

"That will be ten Gil please," Zack smiled as he poured out a glass from the jug "Angeal, need more lemonade!"

Cloud sipped the lemonade happily as Genesis and Sephiroth came to the stall with four more jugs.

"Nothing like a cool glass of lemonade on a hot summer's day," Cloud smiled.

"Well, I myself prefer to have apple juice," Genesis said snootily.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he poured out a glass for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Cloud," Angeal beckoned Cloud over "Check this out."

Cloud looked over Angeal's shoulder to look through the articles in the newspaper that Angeal held.

"What is it that I'm checking out?"

His eyes widened in surprise as Angeal pecked his cheek and pulled him onto his lap to nuzzle him with his stubble. Genesis rolled his eyes as he pushed the bacon onto his plate from the frying pan.

"I can't believe you fell for that," he said as Zack cackled whilst Sephiroth smirked at Cloud's blush.

"He's still new here, remember," Angeal grinned whilst ruffling his blonde spikes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Seph!"

Sephiroth turned and ducked as Zack aimed the hose for him and the jet of water hit Genesis who spluttered, dropping his soapy sponge.

"This is why I don't like washing the car with you!" he barked at the young brunette.

Zack just grinned and yelped when Angeal swatted him over the ear.

"Behave."

Zack whined as he aimed the hose for the car like a good puppy. Cloud chuckled as he came out with cookies for them.

"Zack being a bad puppy?" he taunted and Zack's glare was easily subdued when a cookie was offered to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pizza delivery!" Cloud called as he came into the sitting room with boxes of pizza.

There was an audible splat as Zack pounced on Cloud and squashed the pizza boxes together. He grabbed the top one and jumped onto his armchair to devour the cheesy goodness inside.

"This one has jalapenos so it's mine," Sephiroth claimed the next pizza.

"Pepperoni," Genesis sighed happily as he took the third.

Angeal picked up the fourth pizza and looked at Cloud on the floor.

"I have mushrooms, would you like to share?"

Cloud nodded feebly as Angeal helped him up onto his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

"I sure love doughnuts!" Zack said happily as he picked up a doughnut with pink icing and white sprinkles "Yes, sir, doughnuts are the best things ever!"

"You said the same thing about pizza last week," Cloud commented.

"There's a different food every week," Genesis sighed as he picked up a jam doughnut "The week before he claimed that steak was the food he loved the most."

Sephiroth chuckled at Zack's pout whilst picking up a chocolate doughnut.

"Zack, you're making a mess," Angeal scolded as Zack got icing down his top.

"Am not!" Zack argued before grabbing another doughnut.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm bored!"

"Hush."

Zack pouted as Angeal fished in the sea. Cloud lay in Sephiroth's arms as Genesis read Loveless.

"I spy with my little eye…"

"Water," Cloud and Genesis said.

"No fair," Zack huffed "Truth or dare?"

"I dare you to be quiet for the next hour," Sephiroth said.

Zack whined and folded his arms.

"I'm bored."

"I caught something!"

Zack bounced up as Angeal pulled a tuna out from the sea and it landed between them.

"I'll get my cooking things ready," Genesis smiled as he closed Loveless and dragged it towards the kitchen area of the boat.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud dashed across the pitch with the ball, dodging Zack as he tried to tackle him.

"Cloud!"

Cloud passed the ball to Sephiroth who dribbled it past Genesis and Tseng then hit it at Angeal who was the goalkeeper. It hit the back of the goal and Cloud pumped his fist in the air, gnawing at his gumshield.

"No fair, they cheated!" Zack whined.

"How's that?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Zack who folded his arms.

"You used telepathy!"

"Did not and you have no proof," Cloud snorted as Angeal kicked the ball towards the centre of the hockey pitch.


	8. Chapter 8

"Film night, film night, film night!"

"Zack, calm down and pass me the popcorn," Angeal said irritably as he pulled Zack down onto the sofa next to him.

"I'm sure you'll love this film," Genesis said proudly as he pressed play "Lord of the Rings is just simply a gem!"

"There's three films," Sephiroth observed the boxes warily "All have two parts…"

"Exactly, they're the extended cuts!" Genesis grinned as he snuggled up to Cloud happily "Prepare for the proper definition of film night, gentlemen!"

Cloud watched with sleepy eyes as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have to go to the bank, do you want to come, Zack?" Angeal called.

"No!" Zack called back then lay across Sephiroth happily "I love Saturdays…"

"Me too," Sephiroth agreed as he kissed Zack's forehead.

Meanwhile Cloud and Genesis got down to work making and rolling dough for their weekend baking session.

"I love having a nice, calm companion for cooking," Genesis purred as he snuck in a kiss on Cloud's lips.

Cloud blushed and giggled, wiping some flour off his nose.

"Yeah, it's nice," he agreed and nuzzled Genesis lovingly "Saturdays are the best day of the week."


	10. Chapter 10

"We need more olive oil," Genesis said and Cloud wrote that down on his shopping list.

"Whipped cream!" Zack said as he chased after the kittens in the living room.

"Shampoo," Sephiroth grumbled as he combed through the knots in his hair "And conditioner."

"Could you get the latest copy of Guns and Swords?" Angeal requested before biting into an apple,

"Olive oil, whipped cream, shampoo, conditioner and the latest copy of Guns and Swords," Cloud read off his list and nodded "See you guys later!"

His boyfriends waved him goodbye as he grabbed his goggles and went out shopping.


	11. Chapter 11

"You suck, Cloud!" Zack jeered as Cloud came second again in Mario Kart.

"I got stuck," Cloud pouted.

Sephirotha sighed as she snatched Cloud's controller.

"Let me show you how a real gamer does it."

"Oh please, girls can't drive better than boys."

Sephirotha's fist was quick as lightning and Angeal sighed when he came in and saw Zack fall off the sofa.

"Rotha, what have we told you about managing your temper?"

"Oh, let her have this one," Genesis shrugged whilst reading Loveless "It's that time of the month anyway."

He ducked when Sephirotha threw her shoe at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"She's so cute!"

Cloudia turned around to see the covers of four menus by the table at the window. She frowned as she placed the milkshakes down in front of Aerith and Tseng then made her way over.

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

"How about you with a side of cream?" Zack winked as he lowered his menu.

There was a slap as Angeal sighed.

"What would you recommend?" Sephiroth purred.

"Yes, do tell," Genesis grinned.

Cloudia backed away as she saw their predatory gazes.

"Tifa, help, it's them again!" she screamed as she retreated into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

"Angeal," Zackaria whined as she leaned against Angeal's back.

"Just a few more minutes."

Zackaria huffed as she rubbed her baby bump.

"That's not what the baby wants, she wants it now!" she demanded.

"Calm down," Cloud sighed as he dragged the pregnant woman away from Angeal "Just relax, Sephiroth and I want to snuggle."

Zackaria huffed as she sat herself in Sephiroth's lap on the sofa and stroked Cloud's spikes.

"Besides, we can't eat without Genesis, we won't hear the end of it," Sephiroth said as he patted her bump.

"No fair," she pouted and folded her arms moodily.


	14. Chapter 14

Genesisa hummed as she made her way up and down the house, cleaning it. She took a break in the kitchen, tucking some auburn hair behind her pink bandana.

"Zack, come back here!"

"I have Cloud's football!"

Genesisa watched in horror as a muddy Zack came running in and snatched the football off him.

"Look at the mess you've made!" she scolded whilst dropping the ball in the sink "Now, take those filthy boots off and clean up!"

"Aw, but Gen!" Zack whined as Genesisa shoved a bucket of warm soapy water and a sponge into his arms.

"Hurry now!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Cookies!"

"No."

Zack yelped as Angeala whacked his hand with her wooden spoon.

"They've just come out of the oven and you need to wait for the others."

"But…" Zack whined and sank down into his seat with a pout.

"Ha, I thought I smelt cookies," Cloud grinned as he played with Sephiroth's hair who carried him into the kitchen.

"Angeala, darling, have I told you how much I love you?" Genesis purred as he nuzzled Angeala happily.

"Too many times," Angeala smiled as she kissed Genesis.

"Ow!"

Angeala smirked as she lifted her spoon whilst Zack nursed his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm home," Sephiroth called tiredly as he came into the lobby of his home.

"Seph!"

Sephiroth cracked a smile when Zackaria came running down the corridor and jumped into his arms, planting a big smooch on his forehead.

"Welcome home," Angeala smiled warmly as she stuck her head out of the kitchen "I made your favourite for dinner."

"Zackaria, get off him," Genesisa huffed as she yanked Zackaria off Sephiroth by the collar.

Cloudia shyly approached their boyfriend to kiss his cheek and hug him. Sephiroth smiled, kissing her blonde spikes before following his ladies into the kitchen for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

"Someone's popular," Tifa giggled as Cloud stared down at the boxes of chocolates "Here."

"Thanks, Tifa…" Cloud sighed as he stacked the boxes in a way where he could read the labels.

'To Cloud, love from Angeala'

'Dear Cloud, from Genesisa xxx'

'To my Spikilicious Cloud, from Zackaria'

'To my dearest Cloud, Sephirotha'

'Happy Valentine's Day! Tifa 3'

Cloud's smile faded away as Genesisa walked by and whacked Tifa's box off. It was then crushed by Sephirotha's foot, kicked to the side by Zackaria and chucked in the bin by Angeala. Cloud stared at the Yandere ladies, suddenly feeling vulnerable.


	18. Chapter 18

"I got you, Cloudia!"

Cloudia's scream echoed through the house and the three ladies on the couch sighed.

"Poor girl, she must hate Fridays by now," Genesisa sighed as she brushed Sephirotha's hair.

"Being the shortest, she just can't stand a chance," Sephirotha shrugged "But I like that about her, especially when sharing a bath."

"Rotha, keep those thoughts to yourself, not in the mood," Angeala sighed as she flipped through her magazine.

"No, I won't express how much I love to cuddle my adorable Cloudia," Sephirotha huffed.

"Our adorable Cloudia," Genesisa reminded her as Cloudia's scuffles with Zack continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Genesis stroked Sephirotha's hair as they lay together in his bed, reading one of his books. Sephirotha read the pages sleepily as they heard Zackaria whining for food, smelt Angeala's cooking and seeing the lights of Cloudia's motorbike flit past the window.

"I wonder what Angeala is making," Genesis wondered as Sephirotha turned the page.

"Zackaria's mother's recipe for vegetable stew and a Banoran apple pie," Sephirotha replied "It's our anniversary, remember?"

"It is?"

Sephirotha shot Genesis an annoyed look.

"Oh yes, four years since I got together with you and Angeala!"

"Five years," Sephirotha reminded him with a growl.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dinner's ready!"

Four eager and pregnant women were at the dining room table in a record of twenty seconds. Zackaria rubbed her massive bump, Genesisa supported her smaller bump, Sephirotha was just starting to show and Cloudia was happy to know her pregnancy test had turned pink earlier that morning. Angeal came into the dining room, balancing dishes and bowls in his hands, on his arms and one on his head.

"Spaghetti bolognaise," he murmured "medium rare steak, bangers and mash, tomato and broccoli soup and for me, slow cooked lamb."

"Thank you, Angeal," the women chorused before tucking in.


	21. Chapter 21

"Here you go, Seph," Zack grinned as he dropped a plump mouse into the tank "Nice, fat and juicy!"

Cloud paled as he watched the silver snake eat the mouse.

"That's disgusting," he murmured and Genesis nodded.

"Indeed, snakes are the demons in the animal kingdom," he said.

"That's just mythology and legends," Angeal defended "It's in Sephiroth's nature to eat small mammals like this."

"Why couldn't we have gotten a kitten or puppy?" Cloud whined "Something to cuddle?"

"You can cuddle Seph, if you want," Zack grinned and Sephiroth lifted his head.

"Uh, no thanks," Cloud shook his head.


	22. Chapter 22

"Who's an adorable fluffy Chocobo?" Zack cooed as he cuddled Cloud "Yes, you are! You are!"

"Kweh!" went the yellow Chocobo.

"I still think Cloud is a very plain name for a Chocobo," Genesis scowled as Sephiroth feed Cloud some gyshal greens.

"You would have named him after someone from Loveless," Angeal argued "Long names are harder for a Chocobo to learn."

"Well Chocobos aren't really smart anyway," Genesis sneered and Cloud pecked him sharply "Ow!"

Sephiroth chuckled as he petted Cloud's feathers.

"He's smart enough to understand you," he drawled amusedly whilst Genesis and Cloud glared at one another.


	23. Chapter 23

"Zack, down!" Angeal barked as Zack ran up to Cloud who had arrived with the pizzas, jumping and barking.

"Hey, hey, you missed me?" Cloud smiled as Sephiroth took the pizzas off him and crouched down to cuddle the black dog "Aw, I missed you too."

"He's a year old, you would think he'd be calmer," Genesis scowled as Sephiroth handed him a pizza and opened the box to indulge on the delicious, spicy, cheesy goodness.

"Well with Angeal babying him, he will always be a little puppy," Sephiroth said with an annoyed look to the eldest of the group.


	24. Chapter 24

Genesis purred as Sephiroth scratched his ears whilst lounging on his lap.

"Seph!"

Genesis yowled, sunk his claws into Sephiroth's legs and took off as Zack startled them.

"Ow!" Sephiroth grunted whilst the ginger cat ran off into the kitchen and brushed himself against Angeal's legs, smelling the delicious aroma of his cooking.

"Cloud, it's time for Genesis to be fed," Angeal called.

"Gen!"

Genesis purred louder as he padded over to the bowls where Cloud filled one of them with cat food and the other with water. He licked Cloud's soft cheek with his rough tongue before eating daintly.


	25. Chapter 25

"Whoa, boy, whoa," Sephiroth whispered to the black stallion after he reared up sharply "I'm here, Angeal, I'm here…"

"Ow…" Zack whined as Cloud helped him up after getting kicked off "I hurt all over…"

"And that's why we're gentle to horses," Genesis raised an eyebrow as Angeal calmed down with Sephiroth stroking his mane and whispering comforting words to him.

"I was gentle," Zack pouted.

"Jumping onto Angeal's back from the roof of the stable isn't being gentle," Genesis snapped as Cloud sat Zack down before going up to Angeal to give him a big hug around his neck.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm home," Sephiroth sighed tiredly as he closed the door.

He was met by three cats, one blonde, one ginger and one black, purring in delight. They padded up to him, brushing themselves against his legs.

"Woof!"

Sephiroth frowned as a smaller black cat ran towards them and flattened his ears when he saw Sephiroth.

"Mew?"

"Better," Sephiroth smiled as they followed him into the kitchen.

The smaller black cat wagging his tail expectantly but stopped when Sephiroth frowned at him and began purring.

"You should have been a puppy," he said as he began filling their bowls with food.


	27. Chapter 27

"Walkies!"

Cloud was swamped by four dogs, a blue Doberman, a black Labrador, a black Newfoundland and a ginger Rhodesian Ridgeback. He managed to put the leads on the Doberman, Labrador and Ridgeback, however the Newfoundland just wouldn't stay still.

"Zack, sit!" he commanded as the other three waited patiently "Zack…Zack…Zack, sit! Zack!"

The Labrador barked sharply and Zack sat down obediently. He lolled his tongue out as Cloud attached his lead to his collar.

"Good boy," Cloud sighed exasperatedly as he opened the door and was dragged out of the door by the eager dogs with his roller-skates on.


	28. Chapter 28

"Feeding time!" Zack cheered as he entered the field at the back of his house.

"Kweh!"

He was surrounded by a red Chocobo, a black Chocobo, a silver Chocobo and a regular Chocobo, eager to get at his bucket of Gysal greens.

"Here, here, here, plenty enough for everyone!" Zack chuckled as he threw them in the air for the Chocobos to catch and swallow "Healthy, healthy, healthy for my beautiful birds!"

The regular Chocobo nuzzled Zack lovingly as he paused eating for a while. Zack cooed as he hugged him around the neck and nuzzled his feathers.

"So fluffy."


	29. Chapter 29

"Here we are, my little canaries," Genesis cooed as he placed down a bowl of water and a bowl of bird seed.

The larger black canary and the silver canary landed gracefully on the ledge of the birdseed bowl, tail feathers up as they began eating. The yellow canary landed elegantly on the edge of the water bowl, tail feathers up as he began drinking. The smaller black canary…

SPLASH!

…dove headfirst into Genesis's mug of tea. Genesis looked startled and frowned when a sheepish beak poked out.

"Are you sure you're not a cuckoo?" he asked with raised eyebrows.


	30. Chapter 30

Angeal laughed as his pet ferrets came running towards him, eager for food.

"OK, OK, here we are, here we are," he said as he dropped scraps of meat for them to eat "Sephiroth, be nice to Genesis."

The white ferret looked displeased with the ginger ferret nibbling his ear as he tried to eat.

"Zack, stop that!"

The black ferret shot a guilty look as the blonde ferret scurried up Angeal's trouser leg. Angeal sighed as he picked up Cloud after he poked his head out of the hole in his pocket.

"What will I do with you two?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Damn fangirls," Sephiroth sighed as he found himself cornered.

"Out of my way!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Cloud pushed himself through the crowd of girls and looked up at Sephiroth with determined eyes.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth said but was cut off when the boy pulled him into a kiss.

The girls went silent in shock.

"Yes, that's right, ladies!" Genesis declared as he, Angeal and Zack made their way to the popular hockey player "He's ours so shove off!"

"Forgive them, they get jealous very easily," Angeal sighed as he shooed the girls away whilst Zack gave Sephiroth a hug.


	32. Chapter 32

"Leave me alone!" Cloud shrieked as he tore his way down the school corridor in his costume for the play.

"But you look pretty!" Zack cheered as he chased after him.

"I'm a boy!"

"Doesn't bother us," Sephiroth smirked as Cloud nearly ran into him.

"Not you too!"

"Me too," Genesis smirked as he blocked Cloud's other route of escape.

Cloud backed away from his pursuers and flinched when his back met with Angeal's chest.

"Give up, princess," Angeal smiled as he hugged him "We've caught you."

This is definitely the last time Cloud will ever get into a dress.


	33. Chapter 33

"Come back here, Zack!" Genesis yelled as he chased Zack down the street "I'm going to make you pay!"

"I'm sorry, Gen, really, I am!" Zack cried as he ran faster "I didn't mean to spill coffee on your book, honest!"

"I'll kill you and rip you to shreds!"

"Genesis, calm down!" Angeal sighed as he chased after them, leaving Cloud vulnerable to Sephiroth.

Cloud looked up at the older teen and swallowed.

"My place?" Sephiroth offered with a not so innocent smirk.

"Zack, wait for me!" Cloud called as he took off after the others with Sephiroth following closely.


	34. Chapter 34

"Genesis, I know you're in here," Sephiroth growled as he stood in Genesis's bedroom with blue dye in his hair "I know you're the culprit with this incident so come out and no-one gets hurt."

Genesis bit down on his lip to stop himself from cackling as he and Cloud hid in his wardrobe.

"Whoa, Seph!" Zack exclaimed as he and Angeal appeared behind Sephiroth "What's up with your hair? I like it."

Sephiroth snarled at the poor boy, making him hide behind Angeal.

"Genesis is most likely in his wardrobe," Angeal said.

"Angeal!" Genesis whined from his hiding place.


	35. Chapter 35

Angeal hummed as he read from his place in the tree.

"Angeal, where are you?" Zack whined as he walked past.

"Angeal, can I borrow your recipe for your lemon cheesecake?" Genesis called from inside the house.

"Angeal, I need to use your car briefly," Sephiroth stated as he stuck his head out of his bedroom window "…Angeal?"

The boys gave up looking for Angeal, leaving him alone in the garden. The peace was disturbed briefly by Cloud.

"Angeal? I want a cuddle."

Angeal wasted no time in grabbing Cloud by the scruff and lifting him up onto his lap.


	36. Chapter 36

"Rotha, what are you doing?"

"Ssh!"

Aerith gasped as Sephirotha grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes. She held her breath as she saw the group that Sephirotha was spying on.

"Don't you get tired of this game?" Aerith asked.

"It's fun to steal away Cloudia then pick off her boyfriends," Rotha smirked as she readied her bow and arrow.

She fired the arrow and it hit Genesis's book, causing Zack and Angeal to jump to their feet. Sephirotha pushed Aerith out onto Zack.

"Help!" Cloudia shrieked as Sephirotha grabbed her, swung her over her shoulder and took off.


	37. Chapter 37

Cloud watched in aghast horror and slight awe as he spied the four ladies building a shrine for him.

"The thing I love most about Cloud is his motorbike and how well he takes care of it," Genesisa sighed.

"Well there's two things I don't like," Sephirotha confessed as she stuck down some pictures in her photo album "Those Lockhart sisters."

"Anne isn't into him, Tifa is," Angeala frowned.

"I still don't like them being near him, you know what I mean?"

"Shall we kill them then?" Zackaria asked with a sweet smile.

Cloud ran away after that disturbing statement.


	38. Chapter 38

Zack grinned as he spied through the hole in the wall that separated the hot springs.

"I spy three beautiful women," he grinned as he saw Sephirotha, Genesisa and Cloudia.

BONK!

Zack fell down after Angeal punched him around the head then dragged him away.

"Ow, Angeal," Zack whined.

"I told you, Genesisa wants to have her girl time with Cloudia and Sephirotha, you shouldn't disturb them," Angeal said as he sat Zack down on the other side of the hot spring.

"But they're so beautiful naked," Zack pouted.

"You'll have your chance to see them tonight, just be patient."


	39. Chapter 39

"Cloud, just one drag, it's fine."

"Leave him alone, if he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to."

"Come on, Cloudy! It'll help you relax!"

"Ah-ha!" Genesis jumped on the group of boys who were smoking behind the shed "Caught you!"

"Mr Rhapsodos!" Zack exclaimed as Sephiroth and Angeal jumped over the school fence with each other's help then took off down the street.

Cloud looked terrified as Genesis snatched Zack by the ear.

"Trying to convince my star pupil to taint his lungs with tobacco? Detention!"

Genesis smiled reassuringly to Cloud as he dragged Zack towards the school building.


	40. Chapter 40

"Zack! Genesis! Sephiroth! Cloud!"

Zack bit the inside of his cheek hard to stop himself from laughing as he hid under his bed. Sephiroth held Cloud close in the wardrobe, hand over his mouth. Genesis eyed Angeal from his place on top of the wardrobe as the man scoured their bedroom, soaked in green paint. Angeal did not look happy.

"Cloud, you may have introduced us to the Incredible Hulk but I'll be forgiving if you come out."

Zack then burst out laughing and the other men relaxed slightly as Angeal grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him out.


	41. Chapter 41

"General Sephiroth, sir!" Cloud saluted "Awaiting orders."

"When I give the signal," Sephiroth nodded.

"Are you sure this will work?" Genesis asked.

"This strategy has never failed me before, it will flush those dogs out of their kennel."

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted."

"I would say one of them is a puppy more than a dog."

Sephiroth smirked as he sat back and waved his hand.

"Fire!"

The water sprinklers suddenly came to life and Zack howled, jumping out of the shrubs.

"They found us, Angeal!" he said as Angeal sighed softly from his crouching position, enduring the water spray.


	42. Chapter 42

"A toast to your promotion, Brigadier Strife," Sephiroth smiled as he held up his glass.

"Yes, bravo," Genesis nodded as he poured out a glass of champagne.

"Oh, guys, I think I've drunk enough for the evening," Cloud said bashfully.

"Nah, you don't drink enough, spiky!" Zack said loudly as he shoved the man and spilt his drink over his head.

"I think you've had too much, Zack," Angeal chuckled as he took Zack's glass away.

"No I haven't, give me back ma teddy bear!" Zack whined as he tried to grab his glass back.

"Too much indeed," Sephiroth smirked.


	43. Chapter 43

"Colonel Zack?"

"Yes?" Zack drawled lazily as he turned to address Cloud.

"Sir, shouldn't we plan an attack soon?"

Zack glanced over the plans and sighed.

"Sephiroth hasn't given the order yet, so Rhapsodos and Hewley haven't been found yet…"

A boot hit him on the head.

"I gave you the order half an hour ago!" came a very annoyed voice from the trees.

"So, Strife, you can lead your squad towards the east of the perceived hiding spot whilst Sephiroth and I can jump them from the south?"

"Yes, sir," Cloud saluted before leading his squad through the woods.


	44. Chapter 44

"Major Rhapsodos, sir?"

"Yes, Strife?" Genesis purred as he loomed over the blonde.

"Why do I have to have my hands cuffed?"

Cloud blushed as Zack ruffled his spikes.

"So they don't realise you're a spy, Spiky!" he said "Now come on, all you need to do is charm your way into Colonel Hojo's friendship through Captain Hewley and it'll be fine!"

"I get that," Cloud muttered and looked down at himself "But why am I half naked?"

There was a pause and snicker as Zack let Cloud out of the tent.

"Because you're so adorable like that," Genesis replied.


End file.
